Sugar, Spice, and Super Lice
Sugar, Spice, and Super Lice is the thirty-first episode (and seventieth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 15, 2018. Synopsis Buttercup grows out her hair in order to have a mullet but comes down with a case of Super Lice. To combat it, the Professor shrinks down Blossom and Bubbles to clear out the lice. However, they become conflicted to do so when they find that the lice have developed a civilization in there. Plot At the beginning, of the episode, Buttercup is shown growing her hair long in a slideshow. She then is flipping her hair around to music, which then annoys Blossom and Bubbles as she flips them onto the wall with her hair. Blossom tells Buttercup that her hair is messy and looks like a big knot, but Buttercup doesn't care. The two start arguing, before Buttercup then suddenly faints. Buttercup is then seen lying on a table, unconscious, as Professor Utonium explains to Blossom and Bubbles that Buttercup has super lice, and that Blossom and Bubbles will have to go in to drop a bomb so that the super lice can be cleared out. They go in a vehicle and then the Professor shrinks them down so they can go inside Buttercup's hair. Blossom and Bubbles land the vehicle in Buttercup's hair, where they find the lice have developed a town there. The lice thank them for saving them from the evil lice queen. Blossom and Bubbles stay in the town for a little while and get treated like royalty in the lice's thanks for them crushing the queen. Blossom and Bubbles become doubtful about destroying the town, as the lice are being so kind to them. The lice then announce that they are going to go to "Phase 2" which requires drilling into Buttercup's head and destroying it. Blossom and Bubbles protest this, but the lice transform into their "Phase 2" bodies anyway. Blossom and Bubbles get back into the vehicle to try and escape the lice and drop the bomb. After destroying the lice by making them fly into a stray comb in Buttercup's hair, Blossom lets the bomb go while Bubbles takes the wheel. Buttercup is now conscious and awake again, and thanks her sisters for saving her Mullet. But when she turns around, Blossom and Bubbles see that when they dropped the bomb in her hair that it has left a huge chunk of hair gone, and they cringe. Characters * * *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Thrash (Pictured) *Maylyn (Non-speaking cameo) *Super Lice Trivia * This episode aired on the same day, along with "The Buttercup Job", in Australia, New Zealand, and the Phillippines. * This was aired on the same day as "The Buttercup Job". * This is the third time when the full episode premiered back-to-back. The first two were "Escape from Monster Island/Princess Buttercup" and "You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo"/The Trouble with Bubbles". * This episode is the first time the Girls have been shrunk since the episode "Nano of the North" from the original series. * This is the first time Buttercup grows her hair past her jawline. * Another interesting thing to note is that during the sequence in which Buttercup is shown rapidly growing her hair, she lacks her former triangle part in her hair. Her cowlick also becomes bigger and thicker. * Bubbles has a voice reminder on her smartphone that is based off Siri, a popular voice assistant. * This is Thrash's first appearance in the second season and second appearance since Electric Buttercup. * This episode reveals that Buttercup has been growing her hair rapidly. * In the first few scenes during her hair growth, she is shown with her hair down in a similar way to her 1998 counterpart. * This episode premiered during Tom Kane's 56th birthday. Errors * When Blossom and Buttercup are arguing right before Buttercup faints, Blossom is seen to be right to the left of the green window on the house. When the next frame shows, Buttercup is shown to be right between the green and the pink window, even though she was not shown to be there when the frame was shown on Blossom. Buttercup is now seen between the pink and green windows, where the previous frame doesn't show her. Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls Buttercup's Righteous Mullet Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (2016) Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:2016 episodes with green title cards Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Season 2 (2018) Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jaydeep Hasrajani Category:Episodes storyboarded by Leticia Abreu Silva Category:Episodes directed by Bob Boyle Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes that premiered in another country before the US